nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Damage per Round
DPR (Damage per Round) Damage per round is the estimated average damage a character will do with each round of attacks over an adventuring day. This is to include how often they hit, crit, effect those crit immune and any buffs or special abilities that help. Calculations involved Hit%= MIN(MAX((21-AC+AB)/20, 0.05), 0.95) Crit% = MAX((21-MAX(AC-AB,R))/20,.05)*MIN(MAX((21-AC+AB+IF(PC,4))/20,0),1) R is lowest threat number DPR = (Hit%-Crit%)*DPH+(Crit%*DPC) Half die damage = (average damage/2)-.25 Target AC = (ECL x 1.24) + 11.1 Flat Footed AC = (ECL x 1) + 9 Spells or Abilities, % loss of final DPR = Casting/(Casting + Spell or Ability duration)*100 Baseline Actions and spells take time, this reduces the effective number of attacks with increased risk of no action. For average damage, there are no free rounds for preparation and only precast spells that are part of your baseline; that you can apply yourself lasting 10 minutes or more can be active for DPR. Consumable items are not to be used. ie, Potions and Scrolls as well as buffs from external sources. Although a team or individual might take advantage of the AI limited perception or withdraw from combat to prepare, this is not representative of average damage as even non spell casters maybe buffed in preparation. To reduce risk of no action, ideally no more than 2 other spells or abilities to be used in combat for DPR. Summary DPR restrictions The Summary Character statistics will be used with non enhanced weapons/equipment; any and all attribute and weapon enhancements from spells will be disregarded except Keen weapons, which will be considered available to all ECL 8+ characters. Damage Resistance (also spell like) on opponents is also to be avoided against Summary DPR as it will give false representation. Average DPR A melee character who focuses on damage should ideally do more than 2.5 DPR (damage per round) per ECL after their attacks and damage are weighed against the usual AC target of their ECL (ECL * 1.24 + 11.1). Also include in the DPR calculations the value of a +1 to hit, a +1 to damage and an additional full-BAB attack for the character. (below average is okay, half is poor) DPR Olympics A higher +1 AB indicates better performance against lower AC and the lower +1 AB characters will be less penalised against higher AC (average + 5%) Dual weapon Rogues tend to have high +1 AB. The +1 AB can also represent losses with Combat Expertise or Monkey Grip. The +1 damage indicates effects of bonus damage (average + 2.5%) higher is better. The full BAB attack represents an Attack of Opportunity or Cleave and is not representative of Haste. Enhanced damage The Summary DPR restrictions is for comparison of the character against the average DPR for their ECL. However when using enhanced weapons and equipment this becomes invalid, just don't compare an enhanced character against the average DPR. Combat Illustration If both the average damage and the percentage of damage loss from casting or activating abilities is unknown; the characters AB and Damage can be listed as a range from minimum to maximum (still average die for damage) and your average damage will likely be within lower end of these ranges. Unfortunately the number of hits will be a guess and the effects of Critical Hits will be unknown. DPR restrictions should be maintained, as listing all self buffing; regardless of durations and stacking results, gives inordinate results. Note a character listing half a dozen short duration buffs maybe awesome on that 7th round when they finally attack but his average damage over that period will be very poor, that is if any opponents remain. Avoid the risk of no action and minimize your time buffing.